What in the name of -ON HOLD UNTIL NOVEMBER 2018-
by IamanAckerman
Summary: They wake up in the world of blocks...where were they? As they try to figure out what was going on and where they were, they discover many other secrets. Please R&R! *WARNING! This story is super crazy!*


CHAPTER ONE: WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!

The girl worth 100 soldier's POV

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was everything was square. Blocks. Even I was a blocks or rectangles! I was so confused. What happened to the world?

I turned when I heard a hiss. A green thing, with a face that looked sad, and was flashing walked up to me. It blew up.

"YOU DIED! YOU ARE NOW RESPAWNING!" these huge words in front of me said. What's respawning? What was that green thing? What was going on?

I suddenly appeared somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Were those trees? Suddenly these words appeared, said "Sasha starved to death." Then a very blocky Sasha appeared next to me.

"Mikasa! Took you long enough to show up!" Sasha said.

"Where are we? Where's Eren? What's going on?" I asked.

"All the people in this world say that this world is called "Minecraft," Eren's mining, and we have no idea. So what we know is that if you die you just come back to life but you lose all your stuff except your clothes (and I don't mean armor just normal house clothes), there are a bunch of monsters that come out at night (some of them burn up in day,) and we all keep mysteriously appearing here one at a time. C'mon! I'll bring you to Eren!" Sasha said. I followed her, my mind feeling like a jumbled mess.

We ran a long way, passed some strange buildings, and animals, and lots of caves.

"And here's our mine!" Sasha said running down these stairs that went down and down and down. When we made it to the bottom, there he was, his emerald eyes reflecting the torchlight, (was that armor he was wearing? And was that a pickaxe?)

"Oh, hey Mikasa! You finally showed up!" Eren said.

"And Sasha, that death was pretty ironic. You starved to death?" Eren said, laughing.

"I ate all of my food so I didn't have anymore…" Sasha mumbled, opening something that looks sort of like a chest. Sasha gave me some stuff and Eren did too.

"You should have armor, you'll need it. Take some food, a water bucket in case you find lava, an iron pickaxe to mine stuff, a shovel to dig dirt, gravel, or sand, torches, a hoe to garden, a sword, a bow and arrows, an axe to destroy wood, (oh yeah good idea Sasha,) and some bones for a guard dog, (they're quite useful.) Would you like me to teach you the ways of Minecraft?" Eren asked.

"Yes, but do you know how we got here?" I asked. Eren shook his head.

"No clue."

"Well, look on the bright side. There's no Titans here, you are never completely dead…I think this world is great!" Sasha said.

Eren took my hand.

"Follow me," he said. He pulled me out of the mine and took me to this place that had blocky houses and…those were PEOPLE?

"This is one of our two villages. We have a beet, carrot, and potato farm in this village. Our wheat farm is in the other village. Hey! There's Armin! YO ARMIN!" Eren called out. A blocky Armin came running over.

"Mikasa! You showed up!" Armin said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah…Eren's showing me around…" I said. Armin was holding a hoe.

"Oh, you're on gardening duty?" Eren asked. Armin nodded.

"We're going to have to fit Mikasa in our schedule, huh? I'll tell Levi about it later," Armin said.

These words appeared. They said, "Jean was shot by a skeleton."

Eren began pulling me another direction.

"Let's head toward our farm," Eren said. The farm had chickens, cows, pigs, and sheep in it. Next we went to the next village, then Eren showed me everyone else's houses, then…

"And last, is OUR house. I already got it ready for when you showed up," Eren said softly. We went in. There was two of everything. Two beds, two chests, two armor stands, and then everything he owned he split in half for me. I was touched that he got everything ready for me.

While we were on this tour he explained different things about how to survive in this world.

"So, yeah. I'll give you your schedule once we have it. See, Levi's been making sure everyone works together to survive. He thinks we might have a limit to how many times we can die, but Connie's died like seventy times, so I honestly don't think so. Oh, and we still don't know everything about this world, so let us know if you find something new. Well, that's it, and it looks like the sun's setting, so it's time to go monster hunting. I can teach you about different monsters," Eren said. I pulled out my sword.

"Okay. Let's go," I said. I guess that's how it always is; Eren teaching me.

We walked out, and he first thing outside our door was a green man with a blue shirt and a purple pants. Eren pulled out his sword and sliced it until it poofed into smoke and this gross looking orange thing appeared and floated right above the ground. Eren picked it up.

"That was a monster known as a zombie. They aren't that threatening unless there's a herd of them or you lost all of your stuf-AH!" an arrow flew by Eren. Eren turned, pulled out a bow, and shot at…a skeleton? He killed it, and bones appeared and floated on the ground. Eren picked them up.

"That's a skeleton. It only fights with a bow and arrows," Eren said. One of the green frowny things walked up to Eren and began flashing and hissing. Eren ran out of harms way right before it blew up.

"That's a creeper," Eren said. Suddenly I felt something bite me from behind. I turned and stabbed a HUGE spider over and over again until it died.

"Yeah, that's the Minecraft version spiders. They're like Titan spiders or something," Eren said.

"So those are the common monsters. There are other monsters that aren't seen most of the time. C'mon! Let's go mining!" Eren said, taking my hand and pulling me toward the mine. He seemed pretty happy. That made me smile.

Eren taught me about different ores and things what not to do in mining. I'll have to admit, it was pretty fun.

"Historia has entered the game."

"Historia was killed by Herobrine."

"Oh! She's showed up! We should go greet her! But who's Herobrine…?" Eren said. We went to the place I appeared when I joined. We explained everything to Historia.

"But who was that guy!? He had pure white eyes!" Historia said. Eren shrugged.

"I dunno. It said his name was Herobrine, but I haven't met any Herobrine in this game, and I don't know why anyone would kill each other in this place," Eren said.

Suddenly, a few signs appeared. They said all together, "We are now starting a PvP. You have 3 days to get ready. Your people get to be in a team, and MY people get to be in the team. Anyone who joins before or in the middle of this PvP must participate, whether they're ready or not. You have three lives. If you lose all three you die for good. No respawning. If your team wins gets to go back to your world. If you do not know what a PvP is, it is fighting to the death. Begin your preparing, NOW."


End file.
